CHANCE
by tenkage onna
Summary: He's had dreams of this for so long. Of a world not possible and people who cant be. But now, how can Hanatarou be sure they arent real? AUish hanaichionesided
1. Sono ki ni nattemo itsumo

...what? dont lookit me like that! i'm not evil! just demented is all.

warnings- um...spoilers, hints at character death, ooc.

reasons- i dunno...

rating- T

pairings- kinda onesided hanatarou/ichigo

summary- hanatarou is just a normal bullied nerdy teen. that is except for bazar dreams and flashbacks

of a world that cant be, and people that are not real. atleast, he thinks they arent.

disclaimer- i dont own bleach...but i do own a bottle of the stuff! want it??

yeah, its probably my worst attempt at fanfiction ever, but eh, i wanna write it ne. read on, point out problems, and dont flame me to badly please.

It was noisy as usual in the hallways of Hanatarou's recently enrolled high school. The sound of loud chitter chatter and banging lockers was the only thing loud enough to be heard over gossiping girls and idiotic teens talking about a recent football game or a new girlfriend. The small teen navigated carefully through the throng of teens, making sure not to draw attention to himself lest anyone actually notice him. The only time people noticed him was either to get help with homework, or prank/bully him. The homework he didn't mind, as he liked to be useful to people. It gave him a chance to briefly fit in. But the pranking and bullying were two things he didn't exactly enjoy. Not the wedgies from when he was younger, the still going water balloons, nor the other random things such as having his things stolen then finding the in bathroom stalls or only flagpoles and statues. Sometimes he was even subject to wet willies and woopy cushions, or even being pick pocketed if they knew he had money. They, being the entire student body that he vaguely knew of. And today wasn't exactly his favorite day either...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The first thing Hana felt was a rubber feeling as he turned around, then a stinging pain in his eyes as water flooded them and pieces of balloon splattered. A miserable scowl painted his face as the small teen watched a boy he barely knew ran off laughing. The laughter was followed by more laughter and that was followed by other various comments and even a few rubber bands hitting him. With a sigh Hanatarou simply walked away, ignoring everyone the best he could. This happened every year...why? Because a cheery voice answered in his head, its not only his birthday, but April Fools day. He was picked on enough on a daily basis, but now people could do it in the form of "friendly" pranks. Not that it was hard to prank him, but still.

As he walked down the hall towards the bathrooms, Hanatarou could hear people whisper around him. He blocked it out the best he could, figuring the less he thought about it, the less it'd hurt. He sighed and hung his head miserably, why wouldn't they leave him alone? Couldn't they see he was a normal human being just like everybody else? It hurt. Because no matter what, they never gave him a chance to show who he was, and they made false assumptions about him. Why wouldn't they let him be and treat him slightly nicer? He often thought about it, and every time he did he felt rage boil in him. But...its not like he could do anything. Hanatarou knew very well that the other students could easily break him in half as he was skinny like a stick. He sighed once more and lifted a hand to pull off a piece of balloon that had made its home in his soaked raven hair. Thats right...he was wimpy and generally just not liked, and he had to deal with it silently.

About halfway down the hall the small teen found he had to once again squeeze between a crowd to get through, and did so easily. Once he was almost outside the throng of people he felt a foot trip him, sending him fall face first towards the ground. At the very last second hana regained his footing, tipping slightly forward before he stood up straight and began to walk away. He felt a shoulder connect with his own briefly and a voice filled his suddenly pounding ears.

"Sorry."

It was a simple word, but it made the blood in him suddenly swirl about, his vision suddenly go blurry and his head light. Hanatarou felt like he couldn't breathe in enough air and his bones felt as if they were jelly. With a solid thud he fell forward onto his face, eyes shutting as he passed out. The boy he had bumped into spun around quickly when he heard the boy fall over. A look of shock crossed the teens face before he began to panic. He looked around to see if anyone had seen the boy fall over before turning back to the uncouncious teen on the floor. Swallowing the teen quickly scooped up Hanatarou into his arms like a bride and hurried down the thinning hallway.

_Images flew through his pounding head, blurs of orange and brown and whitish tan and black rushed over him quickly, finally starting to come together after a moment. They formed a narrow face, annoyed eyes and bushy hair, though everything was smudged beyond nonrecognition. He tried to squint to see better, but his vision suddenly went black and he heard a voice. A familiar voice that he couldn't fit a face to._

Sitting up quickly, Hanatarou felt sweat covering his body, and his wide eyes were unfocused for a few seconds. After blinking a few times he glanced around warily, scanning for the blur of colors from just a few minutes ago. He found only a startled teen sitting in a metal chair next to him.

"Um...good morning?" The teen tried, adding slight humor to his tone.

Hanatarou blinked a few seconds, trying to figure out what was going on. The boy next to him ran a hand through his orangish hair and sighed before letting an annoyed look settle on his face.

"What? No thanks?"

Hana narrowed his eyes in slight confusion, trying to figure out what had happened. Well, he was in a white room, in a bed and apparently the nurses office. So...why was he here? Memories of his fall came back, the flashes going through his mind as he had hyperventilated. Ah ha! He was so caught up in his thoughts he almost forgot about the boy next to him. He frowned before letting a weak smile grace his features.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking. Thank you for helping me, I...no ones ever done that before." He replied, a thin blush covering his face.

The teen let his face soften some, "Your welcome..." He paused.

"Hanatarou."

The boy made a face at the name, "Thats kinda hard to remember..."

Hana frowned, "How so?"

"Just is..."

A silence hung in the air, making both boys fidget. The door opened and a girl walked in, obviously a assistant to the nurse(obvious by her black uniform)her raven hair tied in a braid. She walked calmly over towards Hanatarou and glanced at the boy next to the bed.

"The nurse sent me in to ask if you'd like to go home for the day. If yes, you may call for a ride home." She said in a monotone voice, no emotion in her tone.

A look of disappointment crossed Hanatarou's pale face, "I'd like to, but I have no way to get home."

"Excuse me, but I could drive you home if you'd like." The teen suddenly butted in.

Relief washed over the small raven haired boy's face and he felt a slim feeling of joy. Someone, a total stranger, had not only might have saved him, but was going to drive him home? He felt a smile cover his lips, and he felt...happy. Maybe they might be friends later on? Okay, Hana thought, now your getting ahead of yourself. Besides, this was probably just a cruel joke anyway. Why would anyone risk ruining their titles by talking to him? Suddenly that happy feeling drained from him, and he felt his smile slip away, only to be replaced by his all to common frown.

"No...I dont want to bug you. I can walk." He murmured quietly.

The teen frowned and opened his mouth to say something when the assistant began to walk to the phone across the room on a small desk. She flipped through the nearby phone book, stopped and held a finger to a number and lifted the phone from its cradle. The two boys watched curiously as she dialed the phone and waited for someone to answer. After a few moments a faint voice could be heard.

"Hello, I'm calling because your child is being driven home by a friend of his. He had an episode of some sort, just so you know."

Hanatarou was about to object when the girl shot him a look. One that clearly said 'shut up' to which he couldn't say anything to. The teen nearby blinked and glanced at the smaller teen, suddenly feeling slightly guilty. As the phone call ended the girl began to dial another number, one that both boys knew fairly well. After a few minutes the girl turned to them and walked over to Hanatarou, handing him a yellow hall pass.

"Go collect your things, be back here in five minutes."

The small boy plucked the note from the girls fingers and moved to get up, standing up and walking past the taller teen silently, as if depressed.

About ten minutes later found Hanatarou in the passenger seat of the taller teens car, speeding off towards his house. Now Hanatarou had been in cars tons of times, but he had never driven one. That didn't mean he didn't want to though. He watched as the orangish haired teen drove smoothly in envy. He himself was only fourteen but the teen who was driving must have been seventeen at least from his looks. Briefly the boy glanced at him, examining him from the corner of his large eyes. He had bushy orangish blond hair and brownish colored eyes, high cheekbones and a narrow looking face. He was wearing a similar school uniform as Hana, only without the small patch that showed he was in junior high. Must be in high school then he thought. Then he remembered he didn't know his name.

"Um...excuse me for being rude but...what was your name?" Hana asked sheepishly.

The teen blinked a few times before glancing at the small boy, "Oh, sorry. Never told ya did I? I'm Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichi...go." He murmured, getting a taste for the name. It was easy enough to remember, simple enough as well.

A few moments of silence passed by before Ichigo decided to say something. "Oi,"

Hanatarou looked up at him and blinked, "Hmm?"

"Why'd you pass out before?" He asked slowly, as if expecting a long a complicated illness.

A frown crossed the younger teens face, "...I, really dont know to be honest."

The confused look on Ichigo's face told him that the older boy was confused. He elaborated on it, "Well, you see...I guess I had some bizarre attack. Its never happened before..."

The orangish blond teen nodded in understanding with a "Ah" before becoming quiet once more. A few minutes went by broken only by occasional quick spoken directions, and Hanatarou found he liked this boy's presence. It was...calm? Perhaps, but it wasn't quite that though. It was like waves of calming energy were consuming him, like waves in an ocean. That described it he mussed. Like an ocean. He liked the feeling he got from it, like he could fall asleep. When the car stopped in front of a large white old house, he found that he was disappointed. Outside the door of Hanatarou's home stood an old lady, in at least her sixties waiting anxiously for him.

"Well, this is it right?" Ichigo asked.

Hana nodded, confirming this and began to open the car door before remembering to say thank you.

"Thank you very much for everything...you probably had to drag me to the nurse, and then you drove me home...Thank you." he said quietly, but loud enough to be heard.

The older teen waved his hand dismissively, "You weren't heavy at all. And its no real problem. I got to skip a class at least." He replied with a grin.

A small smile spread over Hanatarou's face as he began to leave the car, a small blush spread over his pale face. "Well, thank you again. Bye for now?"

"For now." Ichigo complied with a nod.

The lady called out to Hana and the boy sighed and closed the door. He heard the car begin to move and he turned and waved one last time to the teen as he sped away.

An hour later found Hanatarou laying on his bed tiredly, gazing up at the blank white ceiling dully. He had been stuffed full of food and a long lecture by his grandma, who he lived with. She was over protective and she was the one who pushed him to study to become a doctor. Not that he didn't want to be one, after all, he excelled in anything that had to do with a human body and it was a good paying job, so really it was a good idea. He laid there, wondering if he'd ever see Ichigo again. Probably not, as when you meet someone you like, its rare you'll ever meet them again. So really, it was useless to hope to see the older male again.

That didn't lessen the pained feeling he felt. He had felt like this before, and he knew how it felt to know he'd never see person again. But again, it didn't make him feel better about it. Actually it made him feel ill, because this was the first time he had ever truly felt a connection between himself and another person. He...he wanted to see Ichigo again! Hanatarou frowned helplessly and rolled over onto his side, hoping that maybe he'd just fall asleep. Perhaps he might dream about someone else tonight. He'd never tell anybody, but after he turned twelve he began to dream of people and places...places so beautiful, yet so fearful to him for some reason. He could always see the same people in his dreams, always. Sometimes they picked on him, sometimes if he were lucky they would offer a compliment.

He couldn't really place a name to faces, but over the years, they began to earn names and titles. Like that one lady, the one they always called "Isane-san" was a good example. He just learned her name a few weeks ago. Then there were others such as a man called Kuchiki Byakuya, and Hitsugaya Toushiro that he could almost clearly see when awake. Lately, meaning just two days ago, he'd been seeing images of strange beings and people in his dreams. The people were an odd bunch, not anything like one might think. There was a boy with glasses, a girl with exceptionally large breasts, a weird man, and a girl in pink hair and just recently a boy with oddly orangish hair. He couldn't discern much, only notable things, and he didn't know their names, place, or even who they were to him. But he knew they were important. So he usually looked forward to sleep, not for the energy he gained from it, but for the adventures he had. Nothing was as wonderful as the feeling of seeing a totally new world, a totally new part of that world every day. It was great for him, and really it was all that got Hana through the years since he entered middle school.

As a matter of fact, he thought happily, he felt rather sleepy right now...

Ichigo had just arrived back at school when it began to rain lightly, sprinkling him with its shining drops. He blinked and looked up at the sky in confusion. It wasn't supposed to rain today...he noted.

Hanatarou blinked his sleepy eyes open tiredly, seeing a dark sky outside his large window. He blinked a few times in confusion before sitting up, squinting at the window to see outside. He could see a barely visible form outside, around his school. He blinked and stood, walking towards the window with slow steps, and leaned over his computer desk to look outside. Hana continued to squint and saw that whatever it was, it was almost as tall as his two story house. It was no more than a blurry area of sky, as if looking through a strong heat, but he could tell there was something there. Something...

Suddenly an image flashed through his minds eye, an image of a monstrous creature with a white mask, and a insane mocking grin and a hole in its chest. He let the horrifying image float through his head, examining its features, and the little things he already knew from his dreams. A word drifted in his head, a word he knew very well, yet, for some reason couldn't think of. A word...or a name.

"A Hollow..." The boy whispered to himself, not out of fear, but to get a grasp on the way it was said. It wasn't said in Japanese, for some reason he felt the urge to say it in English, a language he didn't know very well.

A Hollow...he wanted to see this Hollow. This thing that suddenly drove a pang of fear through him as he thought of it. His granny wouldn't mind, she wouldn't know what he was going to look at, so the worst that would happen was that she'd force a coat with him. He forced himself to look away from the window and began to walk towards the stair case that led to the front door. The little black haired teen skipped steps as he hurried down the stairs, the desire to see the Hollow growing with each step. Half way towards the door his granny stopped him. She stood by the living room with her hands on her hips, giving him an annoyed look.

"Whats with all the banging?" She asked, her old age showed by her voice.

"Na gomen nasai Oba-san, I was just going out for a bit." The boy replied quickly, walking over to his sneakers.

The woman raised a gray eyebrow, " Oh? Its raining you know. You'll get sick."

Hana was already tying up his shoes by the time he said something in return, "I know, but I'll be quick."

"Well then, put this on. You dont need to get any sicker." She replied, tossing a cream colored jacket at Hanatarou.

The teen caught it with mild difficulty before slipping it on and opening the door, calling out "Bye Oba-san!" as he left. The school wasn't to far away, if he ran he might just get there in time to see this "Hollow" thing he kept seeing in his mind's eye.

Ichigo frowned when he felt the ground shake, and his cell phone go off in time with it. He reached inside his pocket and took out the small phone, opening it and looking at it before a look of slight horror crossed his face. A Hollow. And it was close, to close for comfort. The orange haired teen hurried over by the court yard and reached into his pocket, pulling out a badge. He could see the Hollow in the distance, and it'd be easy to kill this one if he acted quickly before anyone else became involved. He pressed the badge to his chest and activated it, throwing his Shinigami body from his gigai. Within seconds he ran as fast as he could towards the gigantic monster, hoping to get there quickly.

Hanatarou was half way into town when the ground began shaking, as if something was walking. He stopped abruptly as a giant crater appeared in front of him, and he felt an over powering grip being placed around his torso, lifting him from the ground and in the air. He gasped in shock, then horror as he began to see flickers of a mouth, full of razor sharp teeth and a white mask, grinning in a twisted mocking way at him. He let out a few gasps before screaming as he saw the entire monster suddenly appear and stay visible in front of him. The mouth was becoming clearer and clearer as it approached him, and the boy began to franticly struggle, writhing in the tight grip of what he now figured out was a hand. He was going to die...he was going to die!!

In a last ditch effort that somebody might save him, Hana screamed as loud as he possibly could, "Somebody HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!"

He squinted his tearing eyes closed tightly, whimpering as he felt wet air begin to caress his face. This was it, he was going to die, he thought. Oh, why did he have to go looking for this thing?! Just because something was telling him that he had to, just because he was curious, didn't mean he had to go find this monster! Just as he was sure he would die, he was dropped to the ground hard, blood suddenly smearing his face and body. He opened his eyes a peek, then blinked, fully opening them and looking towards the Hollow. There stood...

Ichigo?

Hana blinked quickly, noting how the orange haired boy was wearing the black clothing from his dreams, and weilding...he gasped in shock. Ichigo was wielding the same sword as the boy in his dreams! What the?

"I-Ichigo??" Hanatarou called out from about five meters behind the teen.

Said teen flinched and ignored him, instead focusing on the matter at hand. The Hollow. A few strikes killed the thing quickly, and Ichigo found he was hardly out of breath. Another nervous, frightened call of his name came from behind him. The orange haired teen turned slowly, coming face to face with a bloody and shaking Hanatarou. He sighed and walked towards the younger boy, not bothering to put away his zanpakuto. Once he was about a foot away from the boy he crouched in front of him, and asked slowly.

"Can you see me?"

A nod from the black haired boy answered him, and he went on to ask another simple question. "Are you okay? Anything broken or the like?"

The boy opened his mouth to answer him, but stopped, his eyes darting behind Ichigo in horror. Ichigo frowned and turned just in time to block a large set of teeth from impaling him. Hana jumped up to his feet as he saw the giant Hollow attack Ichigo, and also much to both boy's displeasure he attracted the monster's attention. As soon as Ichigo noticed this he turned his head in horror.

"Run-!" He managed to get out before a huge clawed hand smacked him, sending him flying into a wall.

Hanatarou watched in sick fascination as Ichigo, his newly made friend(in his opinion) was sent flying into a cement wall, making a crater in it. He made to run over but he found himself in a similar state as Ichigo as he was smacked backwards, hitting the asphalt with a crack and a thud. He could hear loud smashing sounds as the Hollow walked towards him, and managed to open his eyes a crack, just in time to see the monster stop in front of him, its grin seeming to widen as it prepared to hit him with it powerful claws. He saw the hand move to swing at him, and closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see the hand collide with his small and frail body. He waited for the blow, he waited and only opened his eyes when he heard a sickening squish and crack sound as the claws collided with something different then himself. Instead, the stood Ichigo with a claw or two in his shoulder, impaling him a little above his right lung and a third claw in his abdomen. Terror overcame Hana as he saw the boy quiver once before stabbing at the Hollow's shoulder.

"I-Ichi-Ichigo...?" He whispered, not wanting to believe his eyes.

Ichigo fell to his knees and coughed up blood, quivering in shock and pain. He stayed like that, and in a weak, watery voice spoke to Hanatarou. "Y-You idiot. Your still here? Well...i-if your stupid enough to not have run away yet..t-then maybe you'd be stupid enough to h-help me here..." He coughed, spitting out blood from his mouth.

Hana watched in horror as Ichigo turned a little to face him, a hand firmly closed over his bloody shoulder, where Hanatarou was sure a lung was pierced. He used his other hand to wave for the smaller boy to come closer. Hana did so almost without thinking, crawling the short distance to where the orange haired boy was. The older teen lifted his large zanpakuto up to face the raven haired boy, as if to impale him.

"Y-You wanna live kid?" Ichigo asked, straining to keep from falling over.

Hanatarou nodded, and Ichigo went on, "Then impale yourself through the heart with my sword...R-Rukia did this to me o-once, so I'm hoping it'll work on you." He finished, forgetting the fact that Hana didn't know Rukia.

The boy was to dazed and terrified to question the older boy's orders, and instead did as instructed. He grasped as far as he could to the hilt and, with Ichigo's help, drove the blade through himself. Nearby the Hollow was over with it's whimpering and was advancing on the two furiously, getting within twenty yards before a bright blue light burst from the two boys, temporarily blinding the Hollow. It blinked a few times, and when the light died down, let its grin drop to a scowl at the sight before it. There stood Hanatarou, in the black clothing that Ichigo had previously been wearing, with a smaller sword in his hands, nothing like the other zanpakuto.

Hanatarou blinked a few times in shock, amazement, and glee. He had dreamed of this...for so long, these clothes on him. He had dreamed of swords with powers, monsters that ate peoples souls and a world he was sure didn't exist.

But...here he was, ready to battle this soul eating monster, in these clothes, with a sword with powers...

So far this had been a rather exciting birthday...

TADA!!!!!!!!!!!!! wala, its finished!!! oh yeah oh yeah(dances around in circles) XDD i know, it sucked, and it made very little sense, and i TOTALLY stole the idea of the dream world from MAR and the whole sword thing from the first bleach episode. i didn't actually intend for this to happen, the ending, or the shinigami thing. i planned for it to happen later. buuuuuuuut, oh well. the thing where hanatarou passed out was because he had like a severe case of deja vu, just alot worse. to much shock on his body. also, this takes place a decade or so after the original bleach, and ichigo died so now, he is a REAL shinigami, with a gigai. hana died in soul society, how i wont tell yet, cause it'd ruin everything. also, the nurse assistant is nemu! cause nemu rocks XDD also, i think i should do all this ahead of time, sooo heres ya go! consider it a bonus.

character ages-

hanatarou: 14

ichigo: looks 17 but is older

rukia: looks 15 but is actually older.

renji- looks 18 but is older

toushiro- looks 13 but is older

mastumoto- looks 24 but is older

ukitake- looks around 28 but is older

any characters with the "but is older" thing are in gigais, and are only there after the next two chapters. hana is the only one who isn't dead! or a shinigami anymore since he died up in soul society, so he was reborn.

anyway, i know abit about hana's soul slayer, but not what it looks like, just its power. sooo, if you have a picture or know what it looks like, please tell me!!!

ja ne!


	2. uragiru toki dakedo

wow 0.0 someone liked my story XDDD or rather who it revolved around most likely? eh, either way. i'm glad to hear it!

**_Shichimaru Gin-_** 0.0 wow! XDDD i'm glad someone liked this! to be honest i was thinkin of rewriting it

before, but eh. theres plenty of stuff to come! i promise my newest reviewer will get

to see more ne!

warnings- spoilerish, umu, random redoes of episode two, except NOT, and cursing, gore, au, and possibly OOC

do not like? do not read T.T YOU HATH BEEN WARNETHED!!! i hope i said that right...

With a loud clap of thunder, Hanatarou shot up in bed, panting and sweating. He took a moment to calm down, thinking back to what he just saw. Lifting a hand to his sweaty forehead, the boy wiped it with the back of his chilled hand, the appendage shaking unsteadily. He let out a shuddering sigh before blinking slowly. Just a dream he thought. Just a dream, if not realistic and painful. He could still feel the pain from being knocked around mercilessly by a hollow, however he convinced himself it was a phantom pain.

"Just a dream..." He murmured.

"What was?" A familiar voice asked.

Hana looked sharply to his computer desk, nearly snapping his neck in the process. There sat Ichigo, straddling the backwards chair and yawning. He was no longer dressed in those eery black clothes, now in a t shirt and jeans, seeming terribly uncomfortable and tired. Blinking several times, the dark haired teen fumbled for words, gasping and just staring with his mouth agape. Why was Ichigo in his room?

"I-Ichigo?!" He near yelled.

The ginger haired teen scowled and shh'ed him, "Shhh!! Its two in the morning you fool!"

Hana immediately shut up, afraid he'd wake his granny and in the process anger Ichigo. The boy frowned deeply, trying to collect his thoughts to form an intelligent sentence. Finally he settled for the only thing that seemed to pop into his scrambled mind.

"Whats going on?"

Ichigo frowned deeply and sighed heavily, figuring he might as well have just gotten Rukia to explain. Fat lotta good that'd do, he thought humorlessly. She'd just confuse the poor boy with her cruddy drawings. besides, he thought. He'd be even more screwed if she knew what he just did.

"Well..."

_Hanatarou stood in his new Shinigami clothing, holding a sword in his slim and pale hands that was easily the size of himself. It was nothing like the ginger haired boy behind him sword, this one was much smaller and far less wide. But it still glinted dangerously in the rain. The Hollow that had appeared after the other and attacked them was now watching them like something was terribly humorous. Ichigo sat not to far behind him in a white yukata, clutching his bleeding shoulder and abdomen painfully. A faint blue glow shined from under his hands, as he was trying to heal himself enough to keep from dying. It was a wonder he still was able to do such a thing._

_However unlike the last time this occurred, Ichigo barely gave up twenty five percent of his energy compared to Rukia's eighty five. Hanatarou had hardly gotten the brunt of the energy, yet he still seemed to glow with excess energy. Maybe he gave up more than a little? It sure as hell didnt feel like it. The Hollow began to chuckle darkly._

_"This is what you give me to fight? Ha! Pathetic!"_

_The dark haired teen glared at the spirit and asked angrily, "What? How so?"_

_The Hollow licked its lips greedily and laughed again, "This twerp wont even make a meal! You Shinigami are losing your touch!"_

_Hantarou let his glare slip away to blink in confusion, "Shinigami?"_

_The Hollow laughed loudly, making the anger grow in the boy. He found it hard not to charge at the creature, but the images of people being ripped to pieces by Hollows smaller than this one filled his mind. It was one of his less pleasant memory/dreams. The Hollow ceased its laugh and grinned, before dissapearing from Hana's sight. The raven haired boy blinked and looked around furiously in fear. Where had it gone?!_

_"BEHIND YOU IDIOT! BEHIND YOU!"_

_Turning just in time, Hanatarou blocked a dangerous set of monstrous teeth from taking a large chunk from him. It was difficult for his weak body to hold off such a strong force, and it was obvious the evil spirit was playing with him like a cat plays with a cornered and wounded mouse. He wasn't sure why, but the boy had the feeling that he was dead meat if he didnt work out a plan to fight this thing. Quick, he thought, what does one do when cornered by a strong opponent? Well, he was smart, if he could formulate a plan he might just be able to kill this thing. Well, he thought, he was fast, and if he could run he could possibly tire this thing out. A hand clobbered him from the side before he could even think of running._

_With a Matrix like twist, Hanatarou's frail body flew in a spiral before colliding face first with the hard asphalt road. He writhed slightly before pushing himself up and spit out a mouthful of dark blood. He wobbled as he pushed himself up before feeling a hand grab a hold of him from behind, pulling him from his hands and making him fall forward. At the last moment he flung his arms out to shield his face as he fell, reducing the damage and possibly avoiding a concussion. It burned when Hanatarou sucked in a breath, his lungs screaming for relief from such over use. He wasn't an athlete, and he wasn't used to such abuse to his body. His lungs flared even as he convinced himself to breathe, and he coughed violently for a moment before the feeling of being lifted hit him. Hanatarou gasped as he was lifted by his legs, left dangling in the air._

_"Heheh, too easy." The Hollow chuckled, lifting the flailing and yelling boy to his mouth._

_Remembering the sword in his hand, Hana swung it in a desperate attempt to free himself from the monster's grasp. The blade grazed the creatures gruesome purplish arm and sliced through a corner of it's mask. A shriek sounded immediately and the Hollow dropped the teenager in order to clutch is glowing mask. Hana landed roughly, crawling away and to his knees shakily. He watched from a distance as the creature howled in agony before the blue light faded, revealing a fixed mask. A frown made its way to his face, and through his frantic gasping and panic, Hanatarou narrowed his eyes. The mask. It was its weak point! _

_"You little--!"_

_Using the aforementioned speed, the teen got to his feet and sprinted forward and swung the sword down, cleaving through the sickly white mask almost cleanly. A glowing blue light blinded Hanatarou, who now stood in the position he had been in when the sword hit, panting to pull air greedily into his throbbing lungs. When the light faded, Hana sighed and dropped to his knees, the sword falling from his hands with a metallic clank. Without a second thought, he fell forward and passed out._

The pains in his body suddenly flared violently as he was retold in not so many words exactly what happened in his dream.

"W-What?" He whispered.

Ichigo shifted in the chair before sighing once more. "You had the shit beat outa you before you slayed a Hollow."

Hanatarou nodded slowly. "Oh...excuse me, I have to go have a nervous break down. Please make yourself at home." The boy murmured emotionlessly.

A frustrated sigh escaped Ichigo before he replied irritably, "Go take a shower, dont kill yourself, then come back and go to sleep. While your at it, skip school."

The younger teen blinked, "Why?"

"One: your covered in our blood. Two: your needed right now. And three: you had to have broken five bones before I healed ya. You wont be walking well for a few days."

Silence circulated around the dark room, the rain ceasing it loud pounding on the window but not stopping entirely. Both boys stared at each other, the ginger haired boy in bordem, the raven haired boy in obvious twitchy lapses of insanity.

"B-B-Blood?" He asked in a choked nervous voice.

"Yeah, blood."

A pale look crossed the short boy's face before he dashed down the hall to the bathroom adjacent from his room on the other side of the stairway. The door closed, and the sounds of gagging reached Ichigo's sharp ears. He sighed once more for what had to be the millionth time. Oh yeah he thought, this'll work wonderfully.

That morning Hanatarou slept in, well passed school. And he would have continued sleeping if a small knock woke him up. He groaned and pulled his pillow over his head to block out the sounds. The knocks became louder with each pound, and they seemed to dance around Hana's pained brain with drum sticks. He tried ignoring the sound, but it only became more insistent as the seconds ticked by until it was unbearable. Now, Hanatarou could remembering having dreams where he was absurdly polite and apologetic. However...

"WHAT?!" The boy yelled furiously as he sprung up from bed.

He wasn't exactly like that in real life. He glared evilly at the window where, to his surprise, Ichigo was waiting at, hand poised to knock again. The ginger haired teen blinked once, obviously shocked by the outburst. Calming down, the raven haired teen sighed and blinked tiredly. Getting up slowly, he stretched in his pajamas while walking to the window to let Ichigo inside. Once in, the ginger haired teen mumbled something, that of which Hanatarou ignored.

"So...wasnt a dream?" He asked hopefully.

"Nota dream." Ichigo confirmed.

"Damn..."

Ichigo frowned, reminding himself that this wasn't the quiet and stuttery Shinigami he knew from the Gotei 13. Noticing the look on the ginger haired boy's face, Hana blinked in confusion.

"What?"

The older teen blinked quickly and shook his head. "Nothin..."

A frown crossed Hana's face, "No, you were thinking something!"

Ichigo scowled, "Its nothing."

"...is it something about me?"

A heavy silence covered the room, and it made the already frightened and hysterical boy twitch unconsciously. Then he said, "Whats a Shinigami? That Hollow called me one, what is it?" He asked nervously.

A sigh escaped the older teens mouth and he frowned, "Knew you'd ask that eventually...well, how do I explain this. A Shinigami is...a grim reaper."

"Grim...reaper?"

"Yeah. Sorta...they excersize evil spirits called Hollows and help souls pass on. Its...kinda complicated."

"...are you telling me I'm dead?"

"Eh? Well, no your not technically. Ugh...so hard to explain! Wish Rukia was here to explain this."

"Rukia?"

"A Shinigami." Ichigo explained briefly.

"Ah."

Hanatarou settled for a frown while Ichigo thought. Shinigami...was that what those people in his dreams were? But then, how can a grim reaper not be dead? This confused him greatly. What WAS a Shinigami then? He blinked several times.

"Ichi-"

"Your not a REAL Shinigami. So you aren't dead. A real one is. I'm a Shinigami." Ichigo murmured softly.

The smaller teen shrunk back with a, "Whaaaat??!!"

"I'm a grim reaper." Ichigo summed up.

Hana blinked several times. What??? Ichigo couldn't be dead! What was he still doing here then?! Wait. Scraps and pieces from his dreams suddenly hit him, and he winced slightly at how many came and how fast they hit him. It tended to give him headaches if he wasn't asleep when this happened.

_"A...faux body?"_

_"Souka! A fake body for you to stay in while on earth! Very useful! I'll sell you one for a good price!"_

_"Um, Sure?"_

Fake...body? So Ichigo was in a fake body? That explained it. So, he wasn't dead. But in his memory/dreams...where was that place?

"Um...Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" The teen hummed while thinking.

"Do you know a place where all the Shinigami live? Theres like an army-"

"Soul Society? How'd you know about that?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Hanatarou frowned, "I have dreams of my life up there. But...that wasn't really me...was it?"

It was a statement, not a question. Ichigo's frown deepened. "No...it wasn't."

"So, I was a Shinigami?" He asked in surprise.

Ichigo sighed loudly. What was with the brat's questions? Dreams? Maybe theres a reason he was sent to keep watch over the school then, Ichigo thought. "I guess."

_A terrible weight pushed down on his frail body, to the point where he didnt think he would keep breathing if it became any heavier. It...it hurt! Horribly so! Glancing over briefly he saw Rukia was much in the same state, and it filled him with sick relief to know he wasn't the only one suffering. Suddenly the pressure was abruptly cut off, and he fell to his knees on the polished wooden bridge. Looking up, heavily out of breath and quivering, he saw orange..._

_"HANATAROU WAKE UP DAMMIT!!!!!"_

The small boy flung up in bed with a yelp, looking to his window where Ichigo stood by, poised to jump out. Quivers still made their way up his narrow shoulders, and Hana made an effort to cease the movement. That dream was so real...so _painful_ with how much fear seemed to flood through him. That same fear seemed to leak out from his dream and into reality. And to be honest, he hated being afraid.

"Y-Yes Kurosaki-san?" He murmured shakily.

Ichigo felt his eye twitch. "What?"

Hanatarou blinked in confusion, "Didn't you wake me up for something?"

The ginger haired teen frowned, "No, I didnt. You hearin things?"

Hanatarou suddenly felt cold, though he didnt know why. The shivering increased before he had to wrap his arms around himself to keep from moving to much. The bed was shaking as well. He didnt like this, it was like something was dumping ice water on him. Ichigo walked quickly over to the pale boy, clearly worried about the teen.

"Hanatarou? Whats wrong?" He asked, shaking the boy.

Suddenly his cell phone went off, and he looked down at it. A Hollow. It didnt seem like a powerful one, actually it looked like it was about as strong as the one that had sucker punched him last night. Looking at the quivering and now whimpering boy before him, Ichigo sighed irritatedly. He moved towards the computor chair quickly, grabbing his backpack from there and unzipping it. Reaching in, his hand closed around a squishy feeling object, and Ichigo pulled it from the backpack. In his closed hand was a lion plushy, who squirmed in his tight hold.

"O-Oi Ichigo! Stop pulling!" The plushy squawked angrily.

Before it could make another sound, a hand was shoved into its mouth. Ichigo felt around the stuffing until he felt a smooth circular object, quickly removing it and swallowing it. Ichigo was immediately forced from his body, dashing to the window.

"Kon, go get help for him!" Ichigo called as he hopped out through the window.

The previously inanimate body was now standing up and glaring at the window. Raising a hand to scratch at Ichigo's head, Kon turned and glared helplessly at Hana, who hadn't seemed to notice a thing.

"Geez Ichigo...why not just leave me to care for a dying kitten! Geez...always leaving me to do the dirty work..." Kon muttered darkly.

Walking over to the still quivering boy, Kon poked the boy gingerly. Hana didnt even flinch at the contact. Then, not bothering to use Ichigo's voice, he asked, "Oi, kid you okay?"

No response. Yep, definitely not okay. Suddenly, without warning, the small teen began coughing violently. Panicking, Kon looked around, trying to think of something. Maybe the hospital would be a safe bet to helping the kid. Argh!!! What would Rukia-neesan do? Kon thought. She'd try to calm the kid down, thats what she'd do. The boy was blushing, obviously with fever, though his lips were turning a sickly blue color, and Kon only panicked more.

"H-Hey, kid, look at me if your still living there!" Kon ordered loudly.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, and the mod soul thought that he wouldn't get a reaction, but then Hanatarou began to turn his head slowly. He was beginning to breath heavily along with the painful looking shivers. Kon sighed in relief before trying to think of what to do. Obviously the boy still possessed the ability to think and react, but what could he do with that knowledge?

"I-I-Ichigo...it it hurts! W-Whats happening?!" The small teen choked out through his shivers and now teary voice.

He's gonna start panicking, Kon thought nervously. "Don't worry. I'll getcha fixed." He murmured.

Hanatarou blinked, taking note of the fact that Ichigo didnt sound like Ichigo. "Y-Your not Ichigo. W-Who are y-you?"

"Don't worry about it." The non-Ichigo responded before lifting him up, cradling him gently in his arms.

Hana began to panic now, fear sinking in deeper than it had when he had first begun his little attack. Who was this? What was he going to do?! He was about to ask before he was cut off.

"We'll go to Rukia-neesan, she'll know what to do. She hasta." Kon whispered, though Hana could hear him perfectly.

Just as Ichigo had expected, a small fry Hollow. It didnt take a long as he thought it would to kill it then sprint back to his body. When he got back however, he was less than happy to see no one there. With a growl, Ichigo began to look for any signs of where they could have gotten to.

Then his cell phone rang, in a ring tone that wasn't used for Hollows.

It was used for Rukias.

Oh shit.

Answering the phone, Ichigo answered, "Hey Rukia, whats up?"

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!!!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!" click.

Yes...oh shit summed up his situation perfectly. He was so screwed.

wala!!!!! i started watching bleach from episode forty, and that was about july ago, so i'm not sure if the bridge part was correct. enjoy?

oi: hey!


	3. Nagedasu kimochi Stop!

D back!!! na, happy happy joy joy ne? fine...dont sing with me then XDDDanyways, if you cant tell, the name of each chapter will be part of the song CHANCE to which inspired me to write this. i'll post up the meaning of the titles for two chapters at a time, since it takes two chapters to make a full verse. so far, we have the first line...but thats just cause this'll be long!!! cause it spans the entirety of bleach, only taking things and mashing them in different places and situations. this'll revolve around hanatarou's reincarnation, who has been having dreams(memories actually) of the real one we knows life up in soul society. not all serious ne XDD actually, there will be parts where you'll look at the title and say "how does this go with CHANCE?" but i assure you, its about as serious as the real bleach. but anyways, lets get on with this D

translations:

Sono ki ni nattemo itsumo uragiru toki dakedo

Even if I wanted to, the times always betray me

tada!!! on to the important crap now ne.

warnings- same as in the last two chapters if not off by a bit.

i've wasted enough space, on to the next chapter.

_It was dark, unbearably so before he opened his eyes to a scene he had seen before. There was the sound of the wall he had previously been next to shattering, a cry pain echoing through the open court. He turned just in time to see a long snake like blur of metal push a boy with orange hair into the wall, and he felt terror go through him. That could have been him if he hadn't moved! The fear of his own body was great, but not as great as the worry as if the boy who was smashed into the walls health. Just the thought of those wounds made him turn cold._

Blurry figures moved in his vision, so very familiar yet so very strange to him. There was the feeling of dust flying at him from his dreams and the very real feeling of aches in his shoulders, head and any place else the Hollow had hit him. It was the anchor to reality he knew well since last night. As Hanatarou blinked open his eyes further open, he hissed at the bright light. He was happy to note though that the painful chills and shivers from before were gone though. Always a nice thing to not feel pain he thought bitterly. In only a day he already felt like he was a battle worn soldier, though he felt more like a rag doll in his own opinion. When would this painful and horrible dream end?

"Oh good, your awake!" A relieved voice called from the other side of the room.

Hanatarou winced and lifted his aching head up to see a girl, maybe around Ichigo's age, standing in the doorway to the room. She had long orange/ginger hair that made a beautiful waterfall down her back. Another more noticeable feature were the large breast she had underneath a shirt that seemed to tight over her chest. Hana blushed and looked back up at her face, focusing on her relieved brown eyes.

"What happened? Where am I?" The small teen asked.

The girl blinked before smiling happily, "Kon took you here, you were having an attack."

The teen frowned, "Kon...?"

A frown decorated the ginger haired girl's face, and she briefly wondered if she had said to much. "You know, the person who looks like Kurosaki-kun?"

It took only a moment to remember the Ichigo who sounded nothing like Ichigo. So that was Kon. "Ah...wheres Ichigo?" He asked, suddenly nervous.

The girl was smiling in less than a second, and Hanatarou wondered how she did it. Reminded him of a puppy...

"He just came back. Kuchiki-san is yelling at him."

"...ah. Excuse me, but who are you? I never quite catched your name." Hana asked curiously. She seemed so...familiar.

The smile only widened, "Inoue Orihime."

Hanatarou smiled slightly in response, and opened his mouth to say his own name when the door opened. Once open an orange blur zipped through the room and was about to attach itself to Inoue's chest when the girl sidestepped it. The blur turned out to be a stuffed lion plushy, and it groaned when it smashed into the wall. In the doorway stood a short girl with short black hair that curled at the ends. She watched this in amusement before turning her cold blue eyes to Hana's figure, buried in thick blankets.

"Ah, your awake now. For a moment I was worried." She murmured emotionlessly.

Instantly he recognized her, and could almost say he knew her. He blinked and frowned thoughtfully, "Rukia-san...right?"

Rukia looked surprised for a brief moment before smiling slightly. She almost thought the boy from fourteen years ago was back. Not possible she thought, as she had personally witnessed his death. No, this wasn't the same boy, no matter how similar they were. This wasn't Yamada Hanatarou, this was a reincarnation of him, an impostor who looked like him. Just keep reminding yourself that, it'll lessen the guilt she told herself.

"Thats correct. Hanatarou I presume?" She replied politely.

The boy winced at the fake kindness and nodded. He didnt like her he thought. Inoue smiled, oblivious to the tension in the smaller girl's frame. The silence only lasted for a moment before he couldn't take it and asked a question he had wanted to know since he had woken up.

"What...what happened before?" He whispered.

Rukia glanced at Inoue who nodded before saying, "You were having an allergic reaction to a Hollow."

The teen blinked before frowning deeply, "Allergic reaction? How is that possible?"

"...I'm not sure."

She honestly wasn't sure, but she didnt want to jump to conclusions. She needed to talk to Ichigo, though so far getting a word out of him about Hanatarou was like squeezing water from a rock. Meaning there was a reason for why he brutally tore off one of Kon's ears. Ishida was to come later on and fix the stuffed toy, as he wasn't doing very good in the looks department. He had tears all over him.

"Oh, Hana-san, I forgot to ask you! Would you like something to eat? You must be hungry since it was only nine when you came here." Inoue asked, apparently not noticing the wince that the boy in question gave when she called him Hana. He hated nicknames.

He pushed the feeling of anger away and smiled back, "S-Sure Inou-san."

The girl smiled and went off to comply, when Rukia's eyes widened in horror. "Wait Inoue-san! I'll help you!!"

Hanatarou blinked before a voice answered him from the corner of the room. "Inoue's cooking isn't exactly...edible to everyone."

Turning to look, he saw Ichigo leaning against the wall. Thats odd Hana thought, he hadn't seen him there. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo waved slightly with an annoyed look on his face, "Yo."

"...you...did something bad by-"

"Forget it."

Hanatarou glared, not liking being interrupted during such an important question to him. "But-!"

"Listen, its not worth worrying about. If you dont know, its better for you." The ginger haired teen muttered.

"How so?!"

"Because then you wont do anything stupid."

"Stupid? Like what?"

"Like continuing to ask difficult questions that'll get you killed!"

Almost immediately the dark haired teen shut up. Killed? Like, DEAD killed? Of course thats what he means stupid, he told himself. What else could he mean? Ichigo looked away, his eyes focusing on the stuffed plushy on the ground by Hana. He had said to much. Now if someone came, the idiot would say something. Unless he carried on and told him about it. But, this was only a small dose of reiatsu, so he wouldn't have to wait any longer than a week at most. His deadline on earth ended in three weeks, so it'd be fine. Unless someone got smart and figured it out. Well...nothing he could do now right? Might as well enjoy the break.

"Why...would I be killed?"

Ah dammit, why wont he shut up?!

"Because...dont worry."

"Don't worry?! Listen, if this...whatever it is could result in death, I have a right to know!" Hanatarou near shouted. He was glaring, and his hands were fisting the blanket furiously.

He isn't the same Hanatarou Ichigo thought bitterly. Nothing like him except being an idiot who doesn't know when to quit! He glared right back, showing exactly how pissed off he was getting. He didnt like being bossed around by stupid twerps, and he didnt like repeating a history that never should have been. And he didnt like being proved slightly wrong. Call it ego, but he didnt like it any more than Hanatarou liked being nicknamed. But...he could remember how he felt every time Rukia had brushed him off and avoided telling him anything till it was too late. He couldn't very well let himself do that to an innocent. Could he...?

"I gave you some of my Shinigami powers, therefore...I committed a crime worthy of death. To both of us." Ichigo murmured tensely.

Ichigo heard a small gasp, but it wasn't from the small teenager. Glancing at the floor, he noticed Kon was up and watching in shock. Though how he could show shock, neither was sure. Kon pressed to the wall a pointed at the ginger haired teen with a thin cloth claw in disbelief and accusation.

"Y-You...you did WHAT?! Is that why he-!"

"SHUT UP DAMMIT!"

Hana watched from his bed as Ichigo and Kon mimicked a scene from Jurassic Park with the teen being the Trex. He was pressed against the wall with the covers pulled to his chin(think chibi D) and watched as the death god committed plushy homicide. It...was actually quite eery to watch a person attempt to disembowel a stuffed toy and shove an arm in its mouth while it screamed. If Hanatarou was watching an anime, he thought that instead of seeing this, he'd be watching an omunious shadow on the wall.

"U-U-Umu...I-Ichigo?" When the ginger haired teen glanced at him, Hana squeaked in fear and hid under the covers.

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo removed Kon's arm from the plushy's mouth and lay the doll on the nightstand. He hadn't meant to scare the boy... Walking over, he pulled the blanket from the small teen's head, resisting the urge to laugh when he heard him squeak again.

"I'm not gonna bitecha. Stop squeaking, your a human notta mouse." He muttered.

Normally he might have snapped at the comment, but he wanted to know what Kon meant before he was attacked by Ichigo.

"Ichigo? What was he going to say before you...erm, attacked him?"

The ginger haired teen raised an eyebrow, "Probably something about how you had an attack. Since you just had your own reiatsu get pumped up, your ability to sense Hollows is probably very sensitive now."

"A-Ah..."

At that moment, Inoue and Rukia reentered the room, with a tray of food in the taller girl's hands. All conversation stopped then, as everyone was rather hungry.

_He had gotten lost. Well, not lost entirely, but lost indeed. Off a few meters away was a large group of Shinigami, all crowding the path. Something told him he shouldn't try it, after all, he never had much luck. This stupid little hope that they'd help him might get him killed. But...if he didnt find his squad soon, he just knew it'd be way worse than getting beat up. It might result in a pay cut for a few weeks!! This all happened in the course of about four seconds before he decided to go over and ask. Who would've thought he could think so much in such little time. _

_"Ah, e-excuse me-!"_

_And just his luck. He tripped. On an upraised tile! He barely had time to comprehend how much trouble he'd be in if he fell into those Shinigami before he smacked into and through them. He kept trying to get to his feet, but every time he tried he fell into someone else who would push him and restart the act again. By the time he found that he wasn't hitting anyone, he fell face first into the hard ground. And it didnt feel to good, trust me._

_"Hey, Kurosaki...I think I found an easy way to get out of here."_

_"We must think alike then."_

_Looking up he felt dread spread over him like freezing water on a beach. Uh oh..._

"Do you like falling asleep in your food brat?" An irritated voice asked irritably.

With a painful jolt, he woke back up and looked around. Blinking, Hanatarou was relieved to see that he wasn't on a cold tiled cement floor or in the vicinity of angry Shinigami. Glancing down, he noticed he was laying face first in a bowl of fruit salad(courtesy of Rukia, as she didnt want to even bring out soy beans godforbide Inoue got any ideas). Lifting his head, Hana noted with more than a little dismay that his hair and part of his face was soaked in fruit juice. Dammit...

"Here." A napkin was forced in his face, and the dark haired teen blinked at it a few times before taking it.

Ichigo sat back, watching him wipe the thick and slimy liquid from his pale cheek. He didnt bother with his hair, there was nothing he could do about it right now. An irritated sigh echoed through the room.

"Geez kid, do you make a point of falling asleep randomly? Maybe you have a concussion..." The older teen murmured.

"Eh, I dont think thats the problem Ichigo..." Hana replied, laughing a little.

He didnt like the kid falling asleep randomly, it was bothersome. Just now the only reason he woke him up, was because he was drowning in his food. The kid had problems, Ichigo thought irritably. Did this even happen regularly?

The orange haired teen(who had been rocking in his chair) set his feet on the ground and glared slightly. "Do you ALWAYS fall asleep in your food?"

The smaller teen looked as if to be in deep thought. "No, I fall asleep in the shower, or at school, or sometimes even at the grocery store! Not just in my food."

Had Hanatarou not be a wounded innocent, Ichigo would have punched him for that sarcastic tone. But, he wasn't feeling up to beating the poor nerd up. After all, he got beat up at school enough. But he really should get help for the boy. He had only healed the visible wounds on him, he wasn't even sure if he had gotten any serious wounds. Maybe he should get his dad or Urahara to look at him...

"Ugh...my hairs sticky now." The boy mourned sadly.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Can you take a shower without passing out and drowning then?"

Hana scowled, "Of course! I've been living most of my life randomly falling asleep, nothing to worry about."

The older teen made a shooing gesture with his hand, "Then, the bathroom is just around the corner. First door to your left."

"Ah, sankyuu!"

In the other room, Rukia listened to the first part of the conversation and prepared to scream her lungs out at Ichigo the moment she was able to.

so short .. ne ne, it was a bit pointless, but the next update will be more eventful. this chapter was the quality of a...dare i say it...filler. but it'll get better ne. now that i've seen Hanatarou in the anime(just got to the Renji/Ichigo fight) the flash backs will be of better quality(hopefully) and it'll be better! sa, unknowingly, i kinda reenacted their first meet ne XDDD didnt do it on purpose or plan on it though ne. hana's sleeping problems will be mentioned a lot in this. ever met a person who would just fall asleep when you were talkin to em for no reason? i haven't XDDDD but yeah. they were eating, and when Ichigo went to go to the bathroom, hana fell asleep in his food :O

translations-

umu- the equivilent to "um" only i added umu. its a made up word ne.


	4. mukiau kimi Respect!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand i'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cricket chirps loudly) what? no apluase? pssht, geez...

this chapters lyrics!

Nagedasu kimochi Stop! mukiau kimi Respect!  
I'll stop feeling like I want to abandon it all! I'll face you with respect!

well, go ah ne XDDD the next chapter is one line from the first chorus ne!!!! (jumps up and down and dances around with confetti and ribons) i always wanted to write this, and now i''m getting closer to realizing my dream 8D (is a very dramatic person)

last chapter mighta been a bit harsh on hana's reincarnation, but i just wanted to get it so you know its not hanatarou for real ne, and what everbody feels about it when they look at him. they dont exactly like him .. and rukia feels guilty so she hates em all the more.

anywaysies, on to the next wonderful(snorts and laughs) chapter!!!!

and thankyou to my one faithful reviewer, Shichimaru Gin!!!! and the crowd goes wild!!!! thanks a bunch for reviewing ne XDD maybe in about four chapters i'll insert a little joke i made up. if it doesnt take that long for this to move forward that is. cross your fingers!!!! or not...

School went off without a hitch, and so far no one had attempted to beat him up even once. Thats a new record for him. And thankfully last night, nothing bad had happened. bad being, Hollows, getting beat up, or any more attacks. This was good, he reminded himself. The halls were still as crowded as the day he had met Ichigo, and the same chitter chatter still filled the halls with a loud ring. The familiarity of it was refreshing and calming compared to the last two days of hell. He didnt see Ichigo once.

The class room was full, and again it was refreshing to him. no Hollows, no talking plush dolls, no ginormous boobed girls, and no insane strawberry boy with some sort of anger issues. Just...normal. When that thought entered his mind, Hanatarou felt his contented joy seep away while dismay took its place. No more Ichigo. Maybe he was just getting yelled at, thats why he wasn't here. That had to be it.

Hanatarou sat in his seat and waited for the teacher to come in, listening to the chatter and feeling slightly awkward in the midst of it all. Any other day he'd slap himself for even letting the ginger haired teen's absence get to his happy mood. But...something felt terribly off without him. After almost fourteen and a half hours being around Ichigo non stop, he felt almost naked without his company. Must be from all the worry and fear he'd been experiencing, because after all, only Ichigo could possibly help him and make things better, but now that he wasn't here, he felt nervous of any threats to come.

"Okay class, open your textbooks to page three hundred and four."

Two days later, and still no Ichigo. No one even seemed to know who he was actually, which seemed very wrong to him. After a third day, he'd gotten terribly lonely and that feeling of awkwardness had increased to the point where sleeping wasn't even possible. So, he decided to visit the clinic he had been in when he had woken up after his attack. It wasn't ominous in any way, yet to the short teen (who knew next to nothing about anyone there) it was like walking to his grave. With a gulp, Hana walked around to the door to knock on it, hoping to heaven Ichigo answered and not someone else.

His prayer wasn't answered as a boy around his age with glasses answered the door, frowning at him. Even though the teen had a sewing kit in his hand, and a frilly looking pink fabric was clasped in his hand, he still managed to appear threatening and imposing.

"Yes?" The teen asked irritably.

Hantarou felt himself shrink back and began to fiddle with his gray jacket sleeve nervously. "U-U-Um...i-is Ichigo there?" He stammered, trying not to shake in his shoes.

The glasses glinted and slightly blocked the view of icy blue eyes as the dark haired teen raised an eyebrow. "And what do you need of him?"

Shaking only a little more, the smaller teen fumbled for a reason for his visit. He didnt know who this guy was, but he was damn scary. He ducked his head slightly and increased his fiddling to the point he was sure he'd ware away the fabric. Did he even have a reason? Of course he did. But he wasn't sure how he could tell this stranger about how much he missed the ginger haired teen and how nervous he was getting, could he? That'd seem like he was in love or something, when really he was just nervous and afraid of the things he had been seeing lately.

"I-I-I..."

"You what?"

"Ishida-kun, stop scaring people!" That was a familiar voice, and Hanatarou had never been so happy to hear it.

The ginger haired girl peeked over Ishida's shoulder and beamed when she saw Hana. "Oh, Hana-san! Its you!"

Ishida narrowed his eyes slightly, "Who?"

Inoue smiled, and pushed the taller male from the door, and dragged Hanatarou in by the neck of his jacket. "Its a friend of Kurosaki-kun's!"

"Kurosaki's friend?"

"Hmm!"

Briefly he wondered if he should be more formal with Ichigo, since everyone seemed to call him with an honorific. The thought was gone in seconds. The scent of cinnamon filtered around the living room, which he was seated in on a small cushion next to a low table. On the table lay the remains of Kon, with a small green round candy in a bowl. From the looks of it, so far the doll was close to its original state, it not still missing its tail and ears and a leg. Turning from the doll's lifeless body, he looked at the green candy, frowning. It had a skull on it. Somehow he was expecting it.

"Heres, some tea Hana-san!" Inoue said, setting a cup of hot green tea in front of him.

He smiled his thanks, but didnt touch it. Ishida sat at the other end of the table and continued to fix Kon's mangled body, not even glancing at him.

"So, were you looking for Kurosaki-kun?" The girl asked good naturedly.

Hana nodded, and kept his gaze on the tables glossy wooden surface. "I'm sorry, but he isn't here right now. He went back to soul society to report."

With a painful snap, he looked up at her and gaped, "What??"

Inoue continued smiling, "He'll be back in a few more days. You were worried cause he wasn't at school and no one remembered him ne?"

"Well...yeah."

"Its understandable." She smiled, sipping her own cup of tea.

Ishida had paused in his work and glanced at Hanatarou curiously, "How do you know Kurosaki?"

Hana blinked and paused to think of how to explain it. "He...saved me from a Hollow, then helped me when I had a few attacks."

Both blinked in curiosity and leaned forward, the teen actually setting down his needle and thread to focus his attention on him. "Oh????????"

The small teen laughed nervously, "W-Well, yeah. why?"

Both shook their heads, eyes still wide with interest and went back to what they were doing. "I-Iie. Nothing."

"Ah..."

"Would you like some cinnamon rolls? Ishida-kun made them before." Inoue offered cheerfully.

Hanatarou frowned then smiled a small smile. "Sure."

"Ooh you'll love them, Ishida-kun is a good cook!!!"

Not surprising he thought. He was sewing a mangled and destroyed doll back to perfect condition with only a small kit, why shouldn't he be able to cook well? The scent was wonderful, and when the rolls were brought out, looking like something you'd see in an advertisement, he felt his mouth water. Inoue handed him a plate with three rolls on it, covered in gooey white frosting. The moment he bit into it, he became addicted and quickly devoured the rolls he'd been given. Inoue chuckled while Ishida blushed slightly with pride.

"So...good!!!" He sighed happily.

"Take some with you then Hana-san." The girl said with a smile.

"If its okay with you."

"Its no problem. Ishida makes them every Thursday."

"Inoue, dont tell him! Now he'll come back again!"

He only stayed long enough for Inoue to give him a bag of rolls, as he needed to get home to his granny. On his way out, Hanatarou found himself in a much better mood than he had previously been in. The sun was setting, and the sky was dyed a lovely red color, one that was less cheerful might say was blood red. He on the other hand, found it more of an amber color rather than red. Hana decided he liked Ishida and Inoue, as they were pleasant enough, and friendly. They were people he liked being around. In the distance, he could see his house, getting closer by the minute. Maybe now he'd be able to sleep.

Almost at once as he pushed the front door open he was greeted by his granny who smiled cheerfully. After the last few days, she was more than happy to see some form of contentment in his eyes. The scent of home made ramen filtered through the room, and Hana chuckled inwardly. Even though his granny was sixty five she still ate like she was forty, despite how her doctor warned her not to. The warning didnt keep her from eating junk food in the least.

"Oh, Hanatarou, your back! Its about time!!" She called from her spot in the kitchen doorway.

"Ah, sorry gramma. I was at a friends house. They gave me cinnamon buns ne!" He replied happily, showing her the pink handkerchief wrapped bowl of rolls.

The old woman smiled widely when she heard the friends part. Hana had always been an outcast at school, so she was glad he had been getting along. She hurried along to serve dinner, and set it on the dining room table. Dinner was always a quiet affair, as not much was to be said except asking how the others day was. Once finished, the small teen went to his room to study and then go to bed. The first option wasn't seeming to work to well. So he skipped to his all time favorite activity! One would think he'd be overweight with how much he slept, but really, running for his life from bullies kept him in shape.

Sleep came fast, blindingly so. It was the first time in a few days that he felt safe enough to sleep.

_"You hand-drew it?! Hows that gonna help us?!"_

_"Hey, its better than nothing!"_

_He listened mutely as the two argued over something stupid. How were they to get anywheres if all they did was argue? Obviously they weren't going anywhere now, if they couldn't even figure out what to do. They were incompatible, alongside the fact that they knew nothing of Soul Society. It was fools luck that they got this far without being captured and killed by now. He had to give them that. But that didnt mean they'd get any farther. How could they if they didnt know where they were going? He stopped his inner criticism when he heard their destination._

_"The white tower? Then that must be the Shrine of Pentinence, and you must be looking for Rukia-san." He said in disbelief._

_This was the human boy Rukia-san kept talking about? How could he help at all? But...he could, right? He had to be able to. _

_"I can get you to Rukia-san." He murmured._

_Without warning or even thought he had screwed himself over. But then again, didnt he always? Just this time would be more of an impact. He'd be a traitor, and mostly be put to death for aiding the ryoka. But it didnt matter. Rukia was to die soon, and he had to do something to save or help her. Even if this would be really bad for his career._

School went by quickly to him, yet slow at the same time. The bully who usually waited up for him, he believed his name was Raku, had gone home sick earlier that morning. That was another good point he reminded himself. Ever since Ichigo had come and left things seemed to alternate from bad, really bad, slightly okay, to fabulously pain free and wonderful. A very odd little miracle he mused. The sun was still out, shining happily down on him. Peaceful was the month of April he thought, even if it was his most dreaded month. But really, why shouldn't he hate it? He was mercilessly picked on on his birthday. Nothing to angst about though he reminded himself.

As he walked down the street, he remembered his granny had asked him to pick up some groceries. Normally Hanatarou despised this little chore, but then again it was a necessity of life and today was just to nice to be angry. He made his way to the store, and sighed in annoyance at the list he now held in his hand. Who would eat half the stuff she wanted? He sure wouldn't come down for dinner if this was the case. He was half way through the dairy aisle when a painful wave of cold and shivers descended upon him. Dropping the milk carton he was holding, Hana brought his hands to his arms to grasp them tightly.

W-What? What was going on?!

_"What...what happened before?" He whispered._

_Rukia glanced at Inoue who nodded before saying, "You were having an allergic reaction to a Hollow."_

_Hanatarou suddenly felt cold, though he didnt know why. The shivering increased before he had to wrap his arms around himself to keep from moving to much. The bed was shaking as well. He didnt like this, it was like something was dumping ice water on him. Ichigo walked quickly over to the pale boy, clearly worried about the teen._

_"Hanatarou? Whats wrong?" He asked, shaking the boy._

_Suddenly his cell phone went off, and he looked down at it. A Hollow._

No...not possible. A Hollow here?! But Ichigo wasn't here to take care of it! The cold sensation turned frigid and he found that even the simple act of breathing made searing waves of agony shoot through him. This...this hurt so bad! What was he supposed to do?! Hana glanced around, noticing the looks of worry on peoples faces as his breath came out in harsh pants and his skin paled, leaving his lips the faintest blue color. He wasn't to worried about them, rather he was looking to see if the Hollow was near by in range of his vision. He spotted it out through the sky light in the roof, watching him with a sick grin. Suddenly the cold increased until just existing began to hurt.

The creature chuckled, easily heard through the thick glass layers. Hantarou felt his body seize up and his eyes widen impossibly. No...no! That thing was going to eat him! He didnt know how he knew, but something jut screamed death by consumption of an evil monster in Hana's mind. All to quickly, the glass cracked and the Hollow lunged at him with its hideous grinning mouth, full of two rows of sharp sharp teethe.

"NO!" He heard himself yell.

He heard gasps of shock, some full of fear. He felt no contact, no more cold, no more pain. He did feel ill though. Opening his eyes nervously he was surprised to see that a man with a strange hat and green kimono top was standing off to the side of him with a cane in his hand. His eyes were shadowed, but he could clearly see a smile.

"I'd take out your sword if I was you." He advised with a slight sing song tone.

Hana frowned and looked forward to see the Hollow smashed into a food rack two aisles away, marking its path with a trail of destroyed aisles. The thing was up all to quickly, and he took out the sheathed zanpakuto from his waist, guarding the large set of teeth that were trying to impale him. He pushed them away with difficulty and watched as the Hollow skidded away a few feet and backed up, holding the sword tightly and panting. He was about to pull up his sword to defend himself as the Hollow jumped at him again, when a familiar figure sliced in in half. The Hollow screamed before dissapearing, and Hanatarou watched in a mixture of relief and fear as none other than Ichigo turned to scowl at him.

He knew he should be more afraid but...he wasn't.

gasp! to much drama maybe ne XDD

yeah thats urahara, and yes he'll be in this just as much as hitsugaya and matsumoto are (rolls eyes). thats close to only five times if nothing else comes up. but yeah. hana is allergic to hollows and he'll go all "i see dead people(pants and you can see his breath)" XDDD not like that though. whenever they're near, much like the reiatsu thing, he'll sense it and it'll over power him since he's naturally only human. so its like (in theory i guess) touching a ghost, he gets very cold. the previous hollow wasnt hadnt been that close, so he didnt have such a bad reaction as this time. this time he could hardly move ne. any random questions will be answered in due time. and it'll make more sense ne. ne, dont yell if the quotes arent exactly right...i saw that episode like for days ago, my memory aint that good XDD call it foreshadowing of a sucky author ne.

this may sound kinda shounen aish, but the only reason he's getting nervous is cause how would you feel if you got attacked by a monster, went through an attack of allergic proportions, then went to school and noone even knew who your only real line of defense/all knowing guru was? yeah...that XDDD

in bleach alota people use honorifics(which is normal o.o) but in this hana doesnt ne. not yet anyways...he will later on XDD this is better than my first attempt at this chapter i spose. anyways, i'll leave ya alone now.


	5. Tsuyoku negau kimochi

I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yes, i know you dont care much unless it keeps me from updating XDD feel so loved. yeah, as shichimaru-san pointed out, i do say ne alot ne. i use ne like deidara uses yeah. but if it annoys you guys, i'll stop. i dont wanna get epunched XDDD getting realpunched is bad enough, but epunched? pshsst, no thanks XDD

sa, i'm glad you guys write productive reviews ( i can never figure out how to say what i wanna say 0.0) cause it makes me think of how to make things more or less sensible. which i tend not to do if you've read my other books...little problem of mine.

Number of days that have gone by by the end of this chapter:

eight and a half days.

anyways onward!!!!

warnings- spoilers. ALOTA THEM!!!! if you havent gotten to the SS arc(which i doubt you havent) this may spoil everything ne. and if your like me and something very important is spoiled, you get pissed. so just remember, theres spoilers, and the dreams are scenes and WILL get more detailed with time.

anyways, i'll let ya lose now ne. enjoy!

They sat around a table, in a man named Urahara's house slash store. And the tense air was making Hanatarou wanna throw up. He hated tense atmospheres, and this was all his fault. Shortly after killing the Hollow, he had been dragged here by Ichigo, and he wasn't finding it a fun visit. The very fact he had been bodiless before now was enough for him to scream, but the fact some stranger had hit him in the head with a cane to cause that effect was even more horrifying. Honestly, he was going to have heart failure soon, or worse...heart problems!!! The soul almost flew from his mouth at the thought of the problems he would have in life now. Maybe insanity? Deffinately.

Hana watched the two males, Ichigo glaring while Urahara smiling placidly, waving that annoying fan. He has blond hair, he found himself noting. Two odd haired people so far, and he was wondering if next he'd see a person with green hair. He chuckled at the thought and immediately was met with a glare from Ichigo. Shrinking back, Hanatarou thought the guy had anger issues. A lot of them.

How did you know-"

"I sensed it." The blond man replied easily, sipping his tea.

Ichigo glared, "So, you sensed Hantarou was a Shinigami and made him fight."

"Pretty much. Your tea is getting cold." The man pointed out.

He was met with an evil glare, "I'm guessing you dont care." He said sarcastically.

"Hanatarou isn't a real Shinigami."

Urahara let himself appear surprised though he wasn't. Rukia had come over a few days ago and had told him of this. She had stressed not telling Ichigo she knew this. "Oh?"

The ginger haired teen looked away and spat, "Don't act surprised. I know Rukia must have told you something."

"True enough."

"So if you knew, why the hell did you force him out?!"

The man raised an eyebrow, "Why? Why not?"

Ichigo glared darkly, "The kid cant fight worth crap. He coulda been killed!"

"Oh. Sorry." The blond replied, though he sure didnt sound sorry.

Hanatarou watched them, and felt as if he was being a burden. Who wouldn't when you had two people at once talking about you? Hana sulked and shrank back into his seat, not wishing to draw attention to himself. It was getting dark out, and he began to wonder if his granny was worried. She must be, seeings how this had to have made the news. He was probably on TV for crying out loud!! Sighing inwardly, the small dark haired teen looked away from the window sadly. On one hand he was happy that he had gotten involved in all of this. On another, he detested it with a passion. Was he going to freeze up every time he saw a Hollow? Someone would notice eventually that something wasn't right.

"-why didnt you do it?!"

"Because he was there."

"So?"

"I was lazy."

"What were you even doing there if you weren't gonna kill that thing?!"

Urahara smiled broadly and raised a finger in a way that made him look like a genius about to make a point. "Getting milk!"

Ichigo stared blankly at him before sighing and glancing at the clock then at Hana. The kid looked like he was going to faint any moment now, or start bawling about how he wanted to go home. But then again, seeings how he really shouldn't have had to go through this again, he deserved to be able to whine. Plus he had been kinda harsh on him the last time he saw him. As well as this afternoon. Sighing, he frowned and was about to open his mouth to tell Hana to go home when he was cut off.

"Your tea will get cold Hana-san."

Looking up from his lap, the teen blinked dumbly at the smiling blond whom Ichigo was just arguing with. "O-Oh." He murmured before sipping his lukewarm tea (and purposely ignoring the Hana). It didnt taste very good to him, though he was sure that it should have. Of course putting yourself in your own brand of emo-angsting can do that quite well. That and he never did quite acquire the taste for the bitter drink. He himself preferred fruit punch juice drinks. Maybe he should have asked for something else when Urahara had offered him something to drink.

"Oi, Hana, why dont you go home? Its late, and your grannys probably worried sick." Ichigo muttered.

A vein pulsed violently at the nickname. Okay, Inoue and Urahara had gotten away with it, but they were total strangers. Ichigo wouldn't, not again! "Stop calling me Hana, you deranged strawberry!!!"

A similar vein pulsed just as violently before the ginger haired Shinigami growled out, "Don't call me strawberry. Thats not what my name means, you damned flower!"

"Obviously it is you fruit! And I'm notta flower!"

"Fruit?! Why you-!!"

"Ah, not so loud. Your going to wake up Yoruichi-san." Urahara interrupted with a frown.

Both boys looked at him and simultaneously yelled, "Urusai!!!!!!!!!"

The blond Shinigami shrunk back, and mumbled an itai several times. Both teens went back to arguing and name calling without a thought to how childish this was or how they were waking the dead. This was personal now. No one ever got away with calling them those nicknames, and this was no exception. Not once did they notice the looming ominous shadow that draped over them. Maybe it was best they didnt see their death right at once.

"URUSAI YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!"

Both boys turned angrily to the voice before freezing in place. There stood who Hanatarou could only guess was Yoruichi, with a murderous aura surrounding her. Ichigo shrunk back and gulped while Hana himself simply sweat nervously and scooted farther back behind Ichigo, who did the same thing. This continued like a fight till the both bumped into the wall. Yoruichi advanced on them and the only thing that came to the small boy's head was, to put it simply, oh shit.

The door opened and granny got up from her chair, hurrying over to see who it was. She was halfway through a sentence which practically condemned her grandson to three years of being grounded in his room when she gasped. There stood Hanatarou, covered in scratches and black and blues.

"I-I'm back granny." He groaned before falling over, fainting.

That was the last time he'd ever anger Yoruichi. Ever.

(three days later)

His reiatsu was perfect again. Nothing wrong, and Hanatarou had to have been powerless by now. Thing was...

Ichigo held the candy dispenser in his hand, flipping it around and examining it. It was dark, only a small amount of light drifting into Hana's small room, making a spot light on his face. Ichigo stood by the window in Shinigami form, a troubled look on his face.

_"This is the first time I've ever really been slightly excepted."_

_"Seriously Hana-san? But your such a nice kid!" Inoue exclaimed in confusion._

_Hanatarou flushed scarlet at the comment, "Iie, no I'm not."_

_They were at the clinic again, eating the cinnoman rolls Ishida had made and chatting. Hanatarou had come over with food of his own to give Inoue and Ishida in return for the rolls before, and somehow it had spiraled down to what it was like before they had met. To be honest, the small teen hated to angst, but, it was true. Before Ichigo and his friends, he had never been excepted by anyone his age. It was relieving and wonderful feeling to know people could still talk to him and not insult him. In the other room, Ichigo listened and felt guilty as he looked at the PEZ dispenser in his hand._

Could he really take away those warm feelings, just like that, from such a pitiful boy? The question had bothered him for three days almost, and never once did he stop to wonder if the small teen wanted to remember anything. He just wasn't sure. If he didnt erase Hanatarou's memories of him, then his life could be in danger. Sighing, he dropped his head and thought briefly before kneeling down and shaking Hana awake. The boy's eyes blinked open slowly before he saw Ichigo. Almost immediately he woke up and looked up at him.

"Ichigo?" He murmured in confusion.

"I...I'm sorry Hanatarou!" He said quickly before spraying the candy dispenser in the shocked boys face.

Almost immediately, the teen dropped to his bed asleep, a frown painted on his face. Ichigo looked away guiltily, disgusted with himself. But...it was better this way, it was. He stood and quickly fled the room, hopping through the window to where Rukia was waiting.

She seemed slightly impatient, "Ready?"

"...Y-Yeah. Ready."

Without looking back, they stepped through the portal to Soul Society.

_He watched as Ichigo waved goodbye, and left. A soft, yet bitterly cold wind blew by, tossing his hair in his face. Hanatarou watched as his friend left him, leaving with the other ryoka, back to earth, away from him. He ducked his head and fought the urge to sniffle, the darkness of the setting sun shadowing his face._

_"Bye...Ichigo-san..." He whispered._

_Goodbye..._

"Ichigo..." Hana murmured in his uneasy sleep.

(GASP!!!) this is the part where the story really sets off. no, he wont go chasing after ichigo. XDDD this wasnt dramatic in the least ne. but, eh. my drama writing abilites aint to sharp. and the fight was cheesey XDD hana means flower, though its also an abreviation of hanatarou's name. the ending dream isnt real XDDD i made it up ne. and ichigo means strawberry, though thats not how its translated XDDD ne, i'm not sure what to do now, cause to be honest...nothing was how i envisioned it, nothing. Ichigo and rukia and hanatarou and everyone wasnt supposed to deathgods ;-; seriously. Nothing is how i wanted it to be, and i was writing a thing up to replace this, but...i dont wanna replace it now, cause someone actually said it was good. But still i have no clue on what to do now...yes, this current chapter will set the stage for the next few chapters, and yes everything is as it stands but...couldya help me here?? i'd ask my friend pikablue, but she wouldnt be able to help me, let alone want to XDD pluss she's busy with her own story. But, if you could, it'd be nice if you gave me some hints or ideas that i could tinker with to make this XDD please???


	6. wa todoku kara

wala!!! chapter six, with a terror known only as...um, ...OOC! XDD this chapter actually kinda scared me O.O and to shichimarusan, yeah i knew it was one of them XDDD i just wasnt sure which. thank you for reading thus far guys! sa, i shoulda wrote DREAMS before this...it'd make more sense. now if i post DREAMS, it'll spoil this D8 nuuu!!!!!

warnings: OOC

read on!!! if you'd like...

He sat in front of Inoue and Ishida, who smiled encouragingly. To be honest, he expected something more...mystical. Not just a smile and two familiar people at his door. Hanatarou shifted around uncomfortably, knowing he knew them yet very nervous around them. What if he remembered them from a few weeks ago, and they turned out to be dangerous?

"So...who are you two again?"

(+chapter 6+)

The sun had just risen over the hills when Hanatarou felt himself wake up to the most horrible empty feeling. He blinked a few times, and looked around. He was in his room, like he had been before he went to bed, and he was in bed. Nothing seemed wrong, yet, something screamed not right in his mind. Something...

When he tried to pull a memory from last night from his drowsy brain, all he got was white. A terribly bare and empty white. He didnt like that. Not at all. Sitting up slowly, he examined the room once more, still finding nothing. Not even a trace of proof that his feelings were justified. But something...something pulled desperately at him when he tried harder to find a memory. Still bleary, barren, cold white. He was about to panic, he knew, but just as Hanatarou was about to try for another memory, his granny called.

That was normal enough. Glancing at the clock, the small teen noticed it was eight in the morning. Nothing out of the ordinary. Pushing the covers from his body, he moved to get out of bed when a chilly pain hit him. Hanatarou frowned, glancing at his shoulder, and blinked several times when he saw the faintest of scratches and a bandage over it. Raising a hand to feel the cloth covering, Hana winced when he pressed a bit to hard. When had he gotten that?

Another call broke him from his trance, and he sighed tiredly. Standing up, he ran a hand through his already messy hair. Downstairs stood Inoue and Ishida, waiting in the living room for Hanatarou. True Ichigo had told them to forget the boy and just go on with life, but Inoue just couldn't comply. Never mind that Ishida seemed like he wanted to comply with the order, but he didnt much care for making Inoue upset. Kon was fixed and sitting in between them, sulking internally from not being able to move while here. First he was stuck in Ichigo's room, now he was stuck in an old house. No fun.

After a couple of minutes, Hanatarou walked down the stairs, full dressed for the day and yawning. When he spotted the two, he stared for a very long moment before looking at his grandma and asking, "Who're they?"

(now)

"Who are you two again?"

Inoue smiled broadly, "Inoue Orihime!"

"Ishida Uryuu..."

Hana looked back and forth between the two. The girl smiled innocently and the boy just fiddled with a loose string on a stuffed animal's body. They seemed so very...familiar. Like he knew them. And he had a feeling that he did.

"I'm sorry but...I-"

"Don't know us?" The ginger haired girl asked with a smile.

That was eery. "Um...no, I dont."

"Its to be expected. Kurosaki did wipe your memory after all." Ishida mumbled, sipping at the glass of juice he had been given. He need to stock up on this flavor, he reminded himself.

"Eh?" Hanatarou looked at him like he was insane.

"Your memory was erased by Kurosaki-kun." Inoue said helpfully.

"Erased...? How so?"

"He just did."

"Who IS he?!" Hanatarou exclaimed in annoyance.

Both teens looked surprised by the outburst, glancing at each other. "He's...someone you dont remember."

"Obviously."

A small perfume container was thrust in Hanatarou's face by Ishida, who was glaring in annoyance. Pushing the bottle back a bit, the small amnesiac frowned. "Whats that for."

"You really wanna know?" Ishida asked as if the question was humouress.

Hana nodded slowly, then gasped when a cold spray shot into his face. The bi spectacled teen had sprayed the perfume in his face, without a second thought. He smirked when the boy's eyes turned deadened, hollow looking yet deep looking with how empty they were. Inoue caught the boy from behind when he fell back. They'd take him back to the clinic so that no one could interfere with this, so that he'd wake up with all the essentials needed.

Ishida shoved his hand into Kon's mouth, pulling forth the green pill and popping it into the uncouncious teen's mouth. Within seconds, the dead look left the boy's eyes and he shook his head irritably, glaring at Ishida before going on with the plan. They all stood, and Kon mimicked the way he remembered Hanatarou acting before the memory wipe.

"Granny, I'm gonna go to my friend's house!" He called, deceptively using Hana's voice.

"Okay! Be back by dinner time!"

"Okay!"

With that they left quickly, but not before Kon grabbed his plushy body. It was bright and sunny outside, warm yet not warm as they raced towards the clinic. Currently, Hanatarou was only on lock down, and would be until they inserted a full dosage of the spray from before. He'd wake up and force Kon out of his body in exactly one hour, so they had to be quick. Inoue silently thanked Urahara for the "perfume", and thanked Rukia for giving them permission to do this behind Ichigo's back. She really had been worried about Hanatarou after all.

They made it to the clinic with just enough time to go through with the rest of their plan, and told Kon to lay down on the table before they used Ichigo's badge to force him out. He had left it here, as he would be back in a few weeks tops. Once the pill popped out, Ishida reinserted it into the plushy, who grumbled before walking out of the room. They ignored him and focused on doing exactly as they were instructed to do from Urahara before they had "kidnapped" Hanatarou.

It wasn't hard to insert the memory liquid inside of the boy's veins, only about two inches of it was needed. When he convulsed, neither worried, just sat back and waited for the process to work its magic. After all, thats all they COULD do for the next two or more hours.

_He might have been falling, or he might have been floating, neither of which he was sure or cared about. All he knew was that it was almost pitch black, and that air was passing by him. There was no thud or squish as he felt firm ground connect with his feet, and he blinked curiously when he found himself on what looked like a canvas. Actually, the entire floor was a canvas from what he could tell. He gently poked the ground with a foot, watching it bend in and pop back into place. Strange he thought._

_"E-Excuse me, please dont do that! It'll tear!" A voice echoed from not to far away._

_Turning around, he saw a small boy, maybe a few years older than himself, bent over a portion of the ground with a paintbrush, painting what looked like a face. He walked over carefully, not wanting to tear the ground beneath him. The small male bent closer to the painting and smiled happily when he deemed it finished. Glancing up, the boy smiled at him._

_"A-Ah, hello there. Its been a while since I last saw you." He said with a slight chuckle before turning and dipping the paintbrushes brush in what could only be compared to as an ocean of mixed and messy paint._

_Staring in awe at the mass of swirling ink, he pointed at it shakily. The boy who had been painting looked up and over to where he was pointing before chuckling and going back to his painting. The picture seemed to be a boy_

_"Well, it used to be only a lake until Ichigo-san wiped this place clean. Now I hafta repaint everything again..." He muttered._

_Looking down at the boy, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Repaint? Why?"_

_"This is your memory silly. If I dont you"ll never remember this part of it." The boy said with a laugh._

_"My memory?! Its this blank?"_

_"Eh? Oh, heavens no. This is just what Ichigo-san got. The rest of your memory is waaaaay over there."_

_Looking off in the very flat distance, he could see the miniature images of his life all painted like individual portraits. They seemed microscopic compared to the expanses of blank white. He simply blinked before looking back down to what the boy was painting. It looked like unfinished scenes of a meeting of sorts. He saw a crowd and tripped, all in scenes like he was watching an animation. He saw the ground coming closer, standing up, then a jarring of some sort before the word sorry was painted into it. Strangely enough, the word sunk in._

_"What're you...painting?"_

_"Your first meeting with Ichigo-san." The boy replied before dipping the brush in the thick paint and going on to paint several more scenes at once._

_Once the paint touched the canvas flooring, it spread and formed into figures, and sank in to create backgrounds. "Whys it doing that?"_

_"You honestly expect me to hand paint everything?"_

_"Well...I was guessing that what you were doing."_

_"Uh uh. I use reiatsu to reform scenes how they should be. It'd take ages to do this otherwise." He replied, smiling softly at the image of a boy with spiky orange hair._

_Glancing between the boy and the picture, he raised and eyebrow. "You love em or something?"_

_A thick blush covered the boy's face, "E-Eh? Not at all. He's just an old friend I havent seen in...feels like centuries."_

_"Is that Ichigo?"_

_"Sou ka. Ichigo Kurosaki to be precise." He stated matter-o-factly._

_The boy turned back to the ocean of swimming ink and dipped the brush in again, then turned and touched the inked tip to the canvas. "You should know him...you would if the idiot hadn't erased my paintings."_

_"Who...are you exactly?"_

_The boy paused in his painting to look up at him, face blank. "Well...I'm you aren't I? Thats like asking your own name."_

_"Well I know that part...why else would you look like me?" He joked._

_"Because your my reincarnation."_

_"Eh??"_

_The boy laughed slightly and began to paint again, continuing with the scenes of Ichigo fighting off a monster with the transparent words "Hollows, Shinigami, gigai, zanpakuto" being painted over them, the words sinking in and becoming invisible. Everything began to make more sense now, and he blinked as the images flooded his mind. As they were finished, they dried smoothly like photos._

_"S-So, whats it like out there? Its rather bleak in here." The boy said with a nervous laugh. He wanted to talk._

_"I dunno...nothing like these pictures thats for sure._

_"They're your memories."_

_"So...a clone of myself in black Shinigami clothing sits in my head at night and paints my life story..."_

_"Pretty much so."_

_"Thats...freaky."_

_A light laugh echoed softly in the barren white world, "I'd imagine it would be to you. For me, this is as normal as breathing."_

_"Does everyone have ona you in their heads?"_

_"Not exactly like me...or exactly the way I'm doing this. Some may have no one at all."_

_"Eh?"_

_"It depends really...I paint, Inoue-san might cook her memories to perfection, Ishida-san might just see them. Its different for everyone."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Ah."_

_"Crazy..."_

_"Your not here to have a sunny day conversation with me, you know that right?" The boy said suddenly._

_He looked back down at himself in Shinigami clothing, watching him silently as he painted scene after scene with perfect clarity. "Yeah...I know."_

_"So then...what is it that you'd like?"_

_"...I dunno why I was even sent here...but when I watch you paint I keep getting more images."_

_"I'm filling in your memory blanks."_

_"So I've noticed..."_

_"So then you need nothing from me."_

_The boy was quiet after that, focusing back on his portraits and pictures. His brush glided smoothly over undried paint, and with a slight bluish glow, formed them into a house, a room, a plushy, anything that had to be painted. If he wasn't cheating with reiatsu, he might find his work amazing. But then again, just doing this with reiatsu seemed like it was difficult. The boy's eyes seemed much more tired than the last time he slightly remembered seeing him._

_"Don't you take breaks?"_

_"I cant. Your always making new memories, theres no real time."_

_"...cant I just imagine you a helper or something?" He didnt like that he was making someone slave away unintentionally._

_"Heh heh, it'd be nice, but I dont need any help, thanks."_

_Why was he even here? Was there something important? It felt like it. But nothing really came. Suddenly the world went black around him, everything began vanishing around him. He looked around furiously, fearful of what could be doing this._

_"Don't worry. Your waking up." The boy said softly._

_"W-Waking up? I'm asleep?"_

_"So to speak, yes."_

_Before he could say anything else, the world went totally black. Once he was gone, the boy sighed, set down the paint brush and looked up at the black sky. He was alone again. And he wasn't even in his own memories thanks to the only person responsible for all this. He would seriously kick Ichigo's ass the next time he saw him. Of course, he'd do that after he glomped him and yelled at him for even trying to erase him from his memories._

_"Ichigo-san...your an idiot." He muttered, then went back to painting._

The light burned his eyes, as did feeling in general. Opening his eyes blearily, Hanatarou glanced around. He was no longer in his living room, and now stared up at a familiar ceiling. He blinked several more times before glancing down to see an annoyed plushy sitting on his chest. No one else was in the room, which left him alone. Sighing, he sat up with some difficulty, knocking the doll over and onto the floor. The doll tumbled over and squawked in anger and slight fear as he smacked into the ground. When he heard the sound, Hana looked over to see the doll glaring hatefully at him.

"What is your PROBLEM?!" Kon shouted.

Hanatarou frowned and reached down to pick up the plushy, who struggled in the teen's grip. "It talks??"

i'm stoppin here, cause this is where i'm ending this story. ne, this is to far off what i origionaly planned for, so i'm discontinuing it. sorry to all who mighta been reading this, but this isnt gonna be updated again. i'll leave it though. any of you are welcome to take it and continue on as you please though, just pm me before so. i'm gonna rewrite this story as a story called "colors of the heart" as chance is taken by this XDD it'll be the way i planned it to be ne. thank you for reading and reviewing thus far, i'm happy someone briefly liked my cruddy writing XDD just thought i'd let ya know ne. thank you again,

signed tenkage onna. (PEACE NE XDD)


End file.
